


What Took You So Long?

by katane (read2day)



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-06
Updated: 2014-02-06
Packaged: 2018-01-11 10:11:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1171821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/read2day/pseuds/katane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This came about as a result of a discussion ... I was mildly incredulous at Chakotay's "powers of recuperation" in a fic. Clare suggested a possible reason why, and this was the result of my fevered imagination (written a long time ago, sometime around the original broadcast of the series)</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Took You So Long?

Kathryn threw her head back, lower lip caught hard between her teeth as she clenched around Chakotay; she shuddered with an orgasm so intense that the world around her shattered into streaks of light. An internal jump to warp that rocked her every time.

She felt Chakotay follow through as she slid slowly back into the present, a hot warmth spurting and spreading deep within her where he was buried; so deep, so far, she could feel him solid within her, stretching her still even after two years together.

His chest heaved against her as Chakotay battled to bring his breathing back under control. Kathryn grinned softly at him; eyes closed, head dropped back. His skin was a soft gold in the half-light of her quarters, a stark and beautiful contrast with the crisp white sheets of her bed. He was adorable; not a word she would ever confess to him. Somehow, she suspected that he wouldn't necessarily appreciate the fact that he inspired that sentiment within her. Truth to tell, it was only a small part of what she felt for him - somewhere in the last few years she had fallen so hard for him that she still saw stars when she thought about it. Her saving grace was that he'd fallen just as hard - and rather faster.

Kathryn moistened her lips, just flicking her tongue across them as Chakotay looked up at her with a smile in his heavily-lidded eyes. Hard ... Kathryn mused to herself. A good choice of adjectives. How did he do it? She wasn't about to complain - god forbid - but, he wasn't that much younger than she was and he was ... male. Very male. Kathryn's thoughts shut off momentarily as Chakotay shifted; in a split second - perhaps in response to the touch of her tongue against her lips - he'd recovered. After all this time ... Kathryn's thoughts centered back in the close reality that was the anticipatory inward stretching as she found herself accommodating him closely again. A delicious sensation; full and warm, the slight pressure against her as he pushed in to the hilt once more.

A quiet moan into his kiss; Kathryn leant forwards to meet his mouth. Firm and warm - his mouth moved against hers with the measured assurance that characterised the man. An assurance that would border on arrogance if it wasn't for the personality that underlay everything he did. Even now - when she was almost reduced to sensory perception and thoughts flew from her head with each stroking thrust of his hips against hers - she could feel him; not only physically but emotionally.

"I love you." Three words, in a smoky groan that inflamed every synapse and sinew, and Kathryn was lost again. Lost but not alone; for each clench and pull of her muscles through climax she felt him pulse within and thrust into her in an uncontrolled reflex and response. Another flood of warmth, pooling within her.

Kathryn dropped her forehead to Chakotay's, her breathing ragged and mixing with his own shuddering breaths. A soft kiss, just a brushing of swollen lips, gently murmuring nonsense to each other as they relaxed into the present again. Chakotay lay back down, taking Kathryn with him so that she lay sprawled over him; her legs cradled his hips and still he nestled within her as she tilted her hips to keep him there.

Chakotay smiled, looking at her with a tenderness that had her melting again; he reached up to tuck a length of her hair behind her ear then left his hand cradling her jaw. His thumb teased her lips, brushing along them and tracing the outline with a lingering sweep. Kathryn dipped her tongue out to touch the tip of his thumb as he rubbed the fullness of her lower lip, then arched a little as his other hand found her right breast. She could feel his hand, cupping her and holding the weight of her in his palm. A quick flash of pressure and soft kneading was all it took to provoke a low moan from her; Chakotay laughed quietly.

"You like that, hmm?" The question was rhetorical; he knew in exquisite detail what it was that she liked. They had learnt each other thoroughly, over time and with enthusiasm. The rumble of his voice through her flared already sensitised nerves and Kathryn shuddered. Her shuddering had the usual effect; she could feel him fill her again. She laughed, a quiet laugh that slid into a quick sigh of arousal as Chakotay thrust lazily into her.

"How do you do that?" she asked; it was three times now. In less than half an hour. What she recalled of her biology lessons suggested that he was something special ... which he certainly was. Curiosity won out, though, and she asked the question which had flickered across her mind before. Usually it was swept away with arousal and gratitude but now ... well, now she was drowsy with arousal and a long day's work, and the curiosity surfaced above the arousal just long enough to form the question.

"How do I do what?" asked Chakotay, his thumb rubbing over her nipple - the rolling and gentle tugging was almost her undoing, but Kathryn let out the sharp inhalation that his touch had provoked; with the breath came the explanation.

"How do you recover so quickly? You're ... hard .. again so soon. I'm not complaining!" she reassured him rapidly, "god forbid I should complain, but I thought it took ... a little longer."

Chakotay laughed again, a quick shiver of sound and movement that pushed the teasing tip of his erection just a little further into Kathryn. It was all that was needed to push her into near-climax and she sat up abruptly, taking him deep inside in a single movement. The solid length of him drove into her, stretching as she sheathed him inside herself.

If the teasing of his erection along her, dipping into her, had pushed her to near-climax, this movement threw them both headlong into a sharp, hard, orgasm. Kathryn opened her mouth in a soundless cry, arching into Chakotay's helpless thrusting as their hands met and clasped together.

"Oh god, please ..." Kathryn wasn't sure what she was pleading for; she slumped forwards over Chakotay again, her head on his chest now rising and falling with each beat and breath. His hands tangled in her hair; with a rasp of climax still thickening his voice she felt him telling her how she was loved. She kissed the brown nipple beneath her mouth with a wet, open-mouthed kiss in response, then looked up at him again. She'd never tire of seeing him like that, open in the abandonment of his love for her and warm with the embers of their desire in the shadows of his eyes.

"Before we ... interrupted ourselves," he teased, "I was going to explain that it's the vision quests. There's something about the psychotropic action of the akoonah that seems to ease the male responsiveness. Some people apparently acheive multiple orgasms - I've never done that, but my - um - recovery rate isn't unusual amongst my people."

Kathryn filed the information away for later consideration and focussed instead on the more interesting detail. "You've never had a multiple orgasm?" she repeated.

Chakotay nodded. "We've come close ... but there's always a distinct ebb and flow between them; I do need some time to go from one to the next."  
Kathryn grinned. "Well, we'll just have to work on that, won't we?"

Chakotay laughed; a crystal clear sound of pure joy and love.


End file.
